Wireless technologies include wireless personal area network (PAN), wireless local area network (LAN), and wireless wide area network (WAN) technologies. Portable electronic devices may include a wireless radio for receipt of information or communication purposes. Point-to-point wireless radios may include wireless universal serial bus (USB) using ultra-wide band (UWB) technology in devices, such as wireless video camcorders and external hard drives, IEEE 802.11 based proprietary radios in wireless speakers, wireless high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) radio in Blu-ray players and high definition televisions (HDTVs), among others. Certain wireless devices may include multiple different heterogeneous wireless radios that each supports a different feature of the wireless device. For example, a wireless device may include a Bluetooth® wireless radio that supports a handsfree headset, a wireless fidelity (WiFi) radio (e.g., IEEE 802.11b/g/n) that supports local Internet access via an access point, and a third generation (3G) wireless radio (e.g., high speed data packet access (HSDPA)) that supports voice and mobile data services. As such, each such wireless radio provides communication capabilities for a different feature of the wireless device.